Honestly
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. Dustin/Tori. Tori/Dustin. Blake/Tori. Tori is tired of waiting for Blake. Blake likes Tori. Tori likes Dustin. Dustin loves Hunter. And Hunter...Dustin just wants Hunter to be honest with him.
1. Thing's you never said

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Dustin and Hunter would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** This fic is based off a Youtube video by CPT21, I wasn't going to write it because he/she/it made a fic already but I had permission to do so...aaaaaaand the video make writing this look fun so this is my take, shot so far, but you guys know me....or you should...by now...what?. enjoi

* * *

"Dude...It's too early for this!" The earth ninja complained, dragging a checkered pillow over his head.

"Is not...so...stop complaining"

"Yeah it isss-oh yeah...a bit more....mmm" He closed his eyes in ecstasy and willed his muscles to relax.

"...what were you...saying about this...being too early?" A pause with each grunted word as he put more force behind his movements.

"It's never too early...for...oh-oh yeah..." he groaned and turned his head with a lazy smile, "For a back massage."

"Exactly bro" The crimson ninja chuckled as he slid his hands down a soft tan back till he came to the stretch hem of robot printed boxers, then his hands moved back up, rubbing and kneading every muscle along the way.

***

Hunter rolled off Dustin and laid on his back looking up at the ceiling, the bed shifted when the yellow ninja shifted to his side, "Thanks"

"Any time" He smiled and placed a soft kiss on the younger man's lips.

"I love you dude."

"..." Hunter pursed his lips; it's not that he didn't return Dustin's feeling's it was just, he wasn't comfortable saying how he felt. He wanted to, he wanted to turn his head to the right and he wanted to say the same but he couldn't, even now, even considering the action made his mouth feel like it was full of cotton on a hot day. He couldn't. "Me too" He watched as Dustin's eyes flickered town, it was subtle, but he caught it, he knew the other wanted to hear him say 'I love you'.

"I'm gonna go, I have to open to shop" He excused with a small smile as he sat up and crawled out of the crimson that pooled at his waist.

"Let Blake do it" Hunter said, sitting up as well, this has been happening a lot lately, with Dustin leaving, he knew it was his fault but it was Dustin's to.

"It's fine dude, look," The earth ninja did a small hop to pull his pant legs up from under his feet then he zipped and buttoned, "I'll see ya later"

"Fine" He sighed, watching the other man look for his shirt. A small smile graced his lips when he found it across the room by the door and he pulled it on.

"Later dude"

"Bye" As soon as his bedroom door shut, his back hit the checkered pillow and he groaned. Maybe this was a bad idea. The whole 'Him and Dustin' thing...maybe it just wasn't working? In any case, he and Dustin were going to have to talk sooner or later, things couldn't stay like this, they were so close but at the same time they were light years away.


	2. Bullshit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet....and we'll squeeze Blake in while we're at it.  
**Author's Note:** Again, this fic is based off a Youtube video by **CPT21**, and yeah. So, I have this story all written out, begining to end and I'm totally stoke because it really is totally different than CPT21's fic...that's just me? But I relly think when you read they two you'll be like O.o or something like that! XDD anyway, I think you might like this chap...or may want Hunter to flip a

* * *

"It's quittin' time boys!" Blake announced as he flipped the open sign and rubbed his hands together with a grin before pocketing them. "Hey, you-uh gotta ride Dustin?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get a ride with Hunter" he answered as he brought a damp white cloth across the front counter.

"Alright, catch ya later then, see ya bro!" He called to the back where Hunter was tuning up a bike then a honk drew him outside.

Dustin flipped the towel over in his hand as he moved to the second counter and started wiping it down. It had been almost a week and a half since he seriously thought about his and Hunter's relationship on a splitting level, he knew from the crimson ninja's point of view, their relationship was fine...a little strained, but fine. Dustin on the other hand saw that their relationship was wearing thin...more like he was wearing thin.

"You ready?" Hunter asked from his low spot next to the bike.

"Almost" He sighed and quickly wiped up the counter.

***

"Can I tell you something dude?" The earth ninja looked out the window and bit his thumb nail, he didn't want to say this but if they kept going like they had been for the past almost month now....

"Sure" He cut the engine and looked straight out the windshield at the earth ninja's garage.

The wind ninja looked over to him, "I think...we should stop seeing each other..." His voice was low but Hunter picked up each word, even how Dustin ever so slightly hesitated when he said 'stop'. He knew Dustin didn't want to...neither did he.

"Why?"

"I just think it's better" He lamely explained.

"Is this about what I haven't been saying to you?" The thunder ninja gripped the steering wheel with his left hand, this was ridiculous, sure he knew their relationship was crumbling a bit be he knew if they tried, if they worked together, they could work it out. To have Dustin call it quits and throw in the towel just because he did say those three little words was...well let's just call it like it is, it was total _bullshit_. He would expect a move like this from a chick but not Dustin.

"Thanks for the ride man" The yellow ninja opened the truck door but Hunter's voice stopped him.

"Dustin-"

"Don't even say it now dude...just..." He shook his head as looked at his dangling feet outside of the truck before he jumped out, Hunter hated when he slid off the seats, he shut the door behind him and walked up to his home, not sparing a glance back. The thunder ninja's steel blue eyes were following his back till his yellow form was hidden by tall green bushes then he started up the engine and left.

He saw it coming; he knew something like this was going to happen sooner than later, even still he was frustrated. Why couldn't Dustin see that he felt the same...scratch that, he knew Dustin knows how he feels, he just wanted to hear it, that was _bullshit_. He ran a red light, nearly taking out a white Geo, _bullshit_ car. He was forced to a stop when a Pepsi truck broke in front of him at the next red light, _bullshit_ drink, and he couldn't go around because of surrounding traffic, _fuck_.

Hunter pushed a button on the steering wheel and the cab of his truck filled with a male radio personality saying, "-by Cartel" The opening of drums and guitar reached his ears and his hands moved over the steering wheel like he was revving his bike, bull shit song, he was never a big fan of alternative rock or whatever this was, Dustin had this station on. Channels one and two were Blake's music, three to four were programmed for the earth ninja while the five was his and six was a station that played music they all liked.

A line of the song asked about being open and honest with yourself, he immediately clenched his jaw and shook his head as he moved his foot from the break pedal to the gas. He felt like he was living out a badly timed movie because the song reminded him of the relationship that basically ended about two minutes and forty seconds ago.

Well, he knew the song was right about one thing, things would never be the same.


	3. Distraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet....and we'll squeeze Blake in while we're at it.  
**Author's Note:** This fic is based off a Youtube video by **CPT21.** Alright...Y'know, when I took on this projekt, I didn't realize how much of a drama lama it was gonna be to take care of, but when all's said and done...I think you're gonna be happy with me! So, like **CPT21/Patrykowski der Jaeger** their story was written in 5 chapters, I managed to squeeze my vision into 5 drama lama packed chapters!! It would have actually fit much better in 7, (I think), but it's based-off-based-off so I'll stick to five...less chapters, so for you guys! There's a lot more in them...a lot longer than the previous two as well. _**BEFORE I FORGET**_, this chapter takes place in serious time skipping…it goes from like a week later to a month or something insane like than AND IT HAS **Tori/Dustin, Dustin/Tori** (You saw the video/read the other fic, you saw THAT coming....no?)....it was insanely weird to write...I wasn't gonna add it but this story needs MORE drama lamas!! Enjoi.

* * *

Make a clean break, kinda like tearing off a band-aid; quick and hardly painful...that was the idea. This 'break' from their relationship was like a snapped bone that tore through flesh and muscle. Unbearable.

Dustin didn't want to, with every fiber in his being, he didn't want to but Hunter brought it onto himself. If that ninja wasn't so damn stubborn with his feeling then maybe he would be here, the same place he's been almost every night. Instead Dustin was in the kitchen by the phone. He expected Hunter to call but he never did, he sat up on the counter by the phone wondering if he was doing the same. This was bogus, he needed to move on...maybe then the thunder would feel what he's missing in Dustin.

***

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just can't stop thinking about some stuff, y'know?" He shrugged and wiped the tip of his oil stained fingers on the crisp white towel around his neck.

"Anything you wanna talk about" He knew the water ninja was a good listener and she was really good at solving problems but he just wasn't ready, for one to tell her that he and Hunter had been dating, and two, tell her that they've been broken up for only a week now and he wasn't coping. From the looks of a pissy brooding ninja, he wasn't either.

"I don't...maybe dude...I just..." Dustin shook his head and sighed. He didn't know what.

"Well...how about we talk about it over lunch...maybe...today?" The words came out slow, like she was debating whether or not to say them as they tumbled from her lips.

"..." The earth ninja saw her invitation as something best friends would do for each other, he and Shane use to talk their problems out over burgers and pizza all the time so, "Sure" why not?

***

"It sounds like you and this person...really love each other" Tori concluded as she jabbed at her plate of food with a fork, suddenly after Dustin's story she lost her appetite.

"That's the thing dude...they've never told me how they felt..." He shrugged and took an oversized bite of his burger. He knew Hunter loved him, he wanted him to say it, they'd been together almost...what....a year...a year and a half...something like that...what did he need, a cue?

"So...you broke up?" She wouldn't have asked if she didn't notice the change in Dustin's behavior. Her answer was a small nod and she just bit her lip and watched the bubbles pop at the surface of her cherry Coke. "Um...I've um-" She smiled softly and reached across the table the laid a hand on his wrist, "Maybe we can go out?"

"We are out dude" He pointed out before swallowing his masticated food and taking a sip of his soda, "Besides, you're totally in love with Blake"

"It'd work if he felt the same" Her hand drew back to her lap and she huffed. Maybe the whole not being able to admit feelings was like a Bradley-itus or something...maybe it was specific to Hunter because he was almost a billion percent sure Blake had told Tori of his feelings ages ago, was he wrong about that to?

He had to think about this one. Well, think as best he could under the circumstances because things were getting complicated. He loved Hunter...Hunter loved him but wouldn't admit it, Blake wasn't, apparently, admitting how he really felt about Tori and Tori, she had a thing for him. Okay, he was totally lost now.

"How long man?"

"How long what?"

"Have you had a thing-or-whatever for me?"

"Mmm," She looked up at the ceiling and her eyes finally met his when she admitted, "Three years?"

"Dude that's like...way before...and what about Cam?"

"He never made a move..." She had given him so many signs short of pinning him to a wall and jamming her tongue in his mouth...after a while she concluded that he wouldn't catch onto her feelings unless she wrote it into computer coding the left it on his hard drive.

"Okay" He shrugged and took another bite of his burger. Going out with Tori wasn't bad, she was cute, and a long time friend, so she was older by like seven months but that didn't matter, what mattered was that she'd keep his mind off a certain ninja and with the distraction he would be so caught up. He needed something to keep his mind off him.

"You mean...we...us?" Another nod was her answer and her cheeks burned. She actually expected Dustin to say no because he and Hunter seemed to spending a lot of time together and from the sound of his 'story'...he and the crimson ninja were actually in a relationship at some point, well, not anymore. She had never told him before because...well they were young and she was embarrassed then Cam came in the picture, then Blake, she figured one of the two would be enough to keep her from Dustin but no. If the earth ninja was still with Hunter she wouldn't have asked, that's why she didn't but they were broken up now...

***

Dustin should have figured she had a water bed. The last time he was at her house was...before he and Hunter got together and then she had a standard twin bed, now? A huge round water bed. Every little movement from her placing a knee between his legs to him moving to pull her into a kiss caused the bed to move and sway. For a second he thought he was going to be sea sick but when her knee press against him as she sucked on his neck was...well he wasn't feeling sick anymore.

He rolled his hips to press himself against her leg and he groaned. The water ninja's hands weren't like the fire his skin had grown so accustom to, they were like ice trailing down his chest. Goosebumps broke over his skin and he visibly shivered and shifted on the bed ever so slightly, Tori paused her movements till the bed was relatively still. Next time, his bed was going to have to do, dad having a guys night in for football or not, this bed was getting annoying.

Water loudly splashed against the lining when Dustin mustered up the tolerance for the moving bed and flipped Tori onto her back. She was doing fine, he was hard, so yeah, she was doing fine but she wasn't getting anything done. A hand on the back of his head forced his into a kiss and a hand over his own moved him over her clothed chest. So they were down to their underwear and it's been almost a month of going out, this was the first time they got this far. He wasn't in a rush but Tori's squeezing hand over his, he wasn't sure if she wasn't in a rush...no, he knew it, she had been the one pushing to do...it. He was the reluctant one.

He blue laced panties were long discarded but her bra stayed intact, it didn't need to come off anyway. A third finger pushed in with the two that were already so far inside her, he already lost sight of the three fingers when he pushed them further. The water ninja around his fingers clenched and her legs fell further apart as her back arched to meet his rocking fingers. She came faster than he thought but when she did, he pulled his hand away from her and stayed over her body while she breathlessly said what he's wanted him to say for the longest, "I love you"

"I..." he forced a smile, "I love you too Tor" He slipped off the bed and walked across the hard wood floor to the Jack and Jill bathroom she shared with her collegiate sister.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom" he said before shutting the door behind himself. He didn't bother looking into the mirror; he just looked at his hands in disgust and turned the hot water on. Steam rose into the chill air and he placed his hands under the scalding water then he put some soap on them, scrubbing till they were red and pulsing. With shakey hands, he turned the water off and sunk down onto the blue and pink rouched floor mat.

What just happened? He told Tori that he loved her, he didn't mean it...it came out like a joke, he knew it. He pressed his head against the cabinet knob the looked down at his scalded hands...he would have licked them clean if he was with _him_, he knew that much, he just couldn't do that with her, it would be the same and he knew it. She wouldn't taste the same.

Why couldn't Hunter just say how he felt? Why? If he did, he would be with him right now, not…not in a girl's bathroom with a hard-on just think about what he _could_ be doing, instead of what he was actually doing. This whole thing wouldn't be so damn complicated...he knew things were never going to be the same.


	4. Clean Break

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet....and we'll squeeze Blake in while we're at it.  
**Author's Note:** This fic is based off a Youtube video by CPT21/Patrykowski der Jaeger. **You Guys thought I ditched ya Huh?** Ya did! Anyway yeah...So like a week ago I changed my be around so I have a light blue starry bottom sheet, a navy over sheet and a cloudy blanket...for whatever reason I jumped out of bed the next morning and sain 'Thunder storm, ranger form, ha!'....sadly i did not morph. Enjoi.

* * *

Only as of recently has Tori been laying up early in the morning, way before Dustin woke up...well any time before twelve is before Dustin would wake up. She had been thinking. Not really about her and Dustin but about Dustin and Hunter. She knew the two had been together and she had a thing for her best friend for so long and Blake was just...he was just too caught up in playing it cool. She knew she took advantage of the earth ninja's feelings when she came out of nowhere after his break up. But she wanted him. Now that she had him, has had him for nearly a year, keeping it a secret was painfully easy, they hung out together so much already, no one would stop to think different. She told Hunter about them, he was surprised because he really thought she liked his brother. He didn't say anything harsh or get mad, he just smiled and that was worse than anything. Tori knew he loved Dustin and on top of that...she knew he knew...has known.

***

"Blake...I gotta tell you something" The crimson thunder was leaning against the door way of the bathroom while his brother half-heartedly ran gelled fingers though his hair.

"What's up?"

"It's about...Tor..."

"Yeah?"

"And Dustin"

"What about them?" He asked as he rinsed his hands and dried them on his navy hand towel.

"She's with Dustin...has been for a while now"

"How long bro?" He asked, gripping the sides of the sink as he watched his brother's cast down eyes in the mirror.

"Almost a year"

"You should have told me hunter"

"I was going to but the more time that passed, the harder it got"

"Why...I mean...what about you...I thought you and him...then Tori?" He shook his head, his words were fumbling and he was just, wow. He shook his head and walked past the blonde. He needed to talk to Tori.

***

"Hey Tor...can I-uh...talk to you for a sec?" Blake was standing awkwardly next to her, staring straight at the display of surf boards.

"Sure, what's up?" She crossed her arms with a quirk of a smile, looking at the standing boards as well.

"I..." he shook his head, "I know about you and," Blake leaned closer to her on one foot and lowered his voice, "Dustin...but!" He stood straight and he bit his lip, "But...I just wanna...try again...y'know if that's fine with you I mean..."

"Let me think about it?"

"Yeah...sure thing" He looked over at her with a shy smile before walking outside of the shop to help some customers.

"Tor!" Dustin ran over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We gotta talk dude"

"Um...sure" she gave a small laugh, wondering if Shane was next in line to have a 'talk'. Dustin walked her to the back and sat her down on the purple couch and he took a seat on the table.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I just..." he took her hands in his and looked at her, "Dragging you along or whatever dude...I mean...I...and Hunter...he...I love him dude and I," he shook his head, trying to find the right words so he doesn't screw this up and make things worse, "I don't-"

"Actually love me"

"No, actually I...wait," he looked at her confused, "How'd you know?"

"Just a feeling," she explained with a shrug, "Look it's fine, we'll still be friends, okay?" He smiled with a nod and she squeezed his hands before he grinned.

***

Hunter pushed the glass door open and walked past a group of girls their rolled, hemmed, cut; basically shortened skirts didn't faze him. During a race the second seeing he got, where the only thing that became clear was the finish line, everything blurred around him he only saw Dustin. The earth ninja was sitting on the small table by the couch with a small smile. "Hey Dustin" His voice was small, it sounded small to him at least, he knew for sure it came out uncertain and hesitant.

The yellow ninja simply stood up and walked off. Hunter's hand flew up in a loss of what to do, what did- no, he knew what Dustin wanted...but he could at least talk to him. He shook his head and walked over to his brother at the front counter. Tori was looking at him with an affectionate smile before she kissed him, he whispered something in her ear and she kissed him again before walking off.

"So you and Tori got back together bro?"

"Yeah," he licked his bottom lip then pat his chest, "What about you," The thunder gestured back by the couch, "I saw you go over to Dustin, what happened?"

"He won't even talk to me...I think I'm gonna just bag it," He sighed. He would be just giving up, but if Dustin wasn't going to give him the time of day then what was he suppose to do?

"Just give him some room, he'll come around"

"Dude, I'm trying"

"He'll let you know when he's ready"


	5. Fix

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet....and we'll squeeze Blake in while we're at it.  
**Author's Note:** This fic is based off a Youtube video by **CPT21/Patrykowski der Jaeger.** Um...I have nothing to add except this is the end and I hope you liked it. HA! I did it :D More updates to come, I think I have....4....or 3 XDD Just wanted to giveyou something before I left. Enjoi.

* * *

Okay, so normally going to one of your best friends that was actually the, pretty much, year long girlfriend of your ex-boyfriend wasn't the best idea but they weren't exactly normal. Blake told him to give Dustin time but he failed to mention how much time. Blake only needs a day or two to cool off but Dustin...he's only had the longest and Hunter didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted to be with him, so he didn't voice his exact feelings...that doesn't mean go screw my brother's crush. He had so many reasons by now to not like Dustin...hate him almost. But he couldn't he couldn't hate Dustin.

"We never actually..." The water ninja shook her head as heat rose to her cheeks; she wasn't exactly open with talking about her sex life, especially with her guys friends, especially the ex-boyfriend of her ex-boyfriend, Hunter.

"Oh..." He looked left then right, not sure if he was glad that they didn't screw or if he and Dustin got further in a week than they got in a year, or if her knew that the lack of actual sex meant something, "How'd you ever start...I mean-" He cut himself off, looking down the wooden table under his elbows.

"I asked him out...after you guys broke up..." she shook her head, telling Hunter this was harder than she thought it'd be, "I know it wasn't right but you don't know how long I've..." Tori looked sown at her sneakers.

"You've what dude?"

"I've been thinking," she hooked her thumbs on her belt loops and looked up at her brunette friend with a small smile, "You should get back with Hunter"

"Yeah," The sarcasm was rich as he shook his head and crossed his arms, "Right dude he's just-" he let out an exasperated sigh, almost a growl in frustration as he threw his hands up.

"He's just being Hunter...you should know that Dustin"

"You think so dude?" The earth ninja

"Yes...look, meet me at Ops later so we can talk some more, I have to go" Tori thumbed over her shoulder.

"Okay" The earth ninja gave a small smile and hugged her.

"That's a long time" Hunter commented as he ran a hand through his hair and looked over to her.

"Yeah well..." She sighed then shook her head, "Anyway...I think...I think you should get back with Dustin"

"What?" The crimson ninja shook his head, "Look, I want to but-"

"'But' nothing Hunter...you love him and he loves you"

"If he does then why hasn't he come to me? He doesn't talk to me...lately he doesn't even look at me"

"That's just Dustin..."

"Well I'm not going to him...no matter what" Hunter wasn't about to go crawling back to his ex-boyfriend...even if he did, he knew Dustin would probably ignore him. He was done with this conversation so he got to his feet and spotted Dustin standing there, not looking too happy.

"Oh, c'mon man!" The earth ninja threw his hands out and left Ops. Hunter looked at his back as he left then to Tori, he had no idea Dustin was standing there, but from the looks of things, the water ninja did.

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off, "Go Hunter, tell him" She smiled and nodded. The thunder didn't say anything he just disappeared in a crimson streak.

He stopped, grabbing the earth ninja's warm arm, he fully expected his to tear his arm away but he didn't. Through the sounds of birds flying through the trees and the waterfall a few hundred feet away he heard the ninja in front of him sniff, his form shaking.

"Go away Hunter..."

"No...I...I have to tell you something"

"I don't wanna hear it ma-"

"Dustin I think," he shakes his head then nods, "I love you"

_Please don't mind what I'm trying to say_

_'cause I'm, I'm being honest. _

T H E E N D


End file.
